


Queer one shots (AOT and JJK)

by Killugxn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cute, F/F, Fanon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Headcanon, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Other, Pansexual, mlm, oneshots, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killugxn/pseuds/Killugxn
Summary: Just a bunch of cute fluff oneshots of aot and jjk, this is mainly lgbtq couples as you can tellbut I may do a few straight couples if I have ideas(also I will put spoiler warnings if the oneshot is based off the plot of the show <3)
Relationships: Itadori Yuuji/Yoshino Junpei, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Kugisaki Nobara/Zenin Maki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Hero (ItaJun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (spoiler warning for jjk season 1, part 1 in this summary and the fanfic)
> 
> This starts off when Junpeis bullies die and Junpei returns home to see his principle, yet being saved by itadori dacking (pulling ones pants down) the principle

"You hated him right?..." The stranger queried 

The black haired boy looked up at the stranger with a puzzled expression "how did you..." the black haired boy, also known as Junpei Yoshino, replied slightly confused as his voice trailed off into the summers breeze

"oh! sorry was I wrong?" the stranger chuckled and raised his arm to his neck holding it in a nervous yet friendly way

'no... you weren't...' echoed in Junpei's mind as he looked back up at the stranger nervously

"Well then we better get going!" the strange boy grabbed Junpei's wrist and tugged him as if he were in a hurry

"gAH! h-hey!" Junpei yelled, obviously startled by the sudden physical aggression, it was even kind of scary  
Junpei tugged his arm out of the strangers grasp, as if by instinct

the boy turned around with a puzzled expression on his face, clearly not understanding the situation at hand  
"s-sorry I just..." Junpei stuttered, flushed from embarrassment "...don't like being tugged..." he squeezed the words out of his mouth as he had slight flashbacks to scenarios of him getting beaten up behind the school, he cringed and aimed his head down slightly as if he were in shame 

out of no where he felt a gentle presence wrapping around the palm of his hand, he looked up in curiosity and saw the boy gently smiling at him with his hand intertwined with the other boy's

"How bout' this?" the stranger smiled brighter, revealing his teeth and making his eyes to close

The dark haired boy instinctively looked down as to not liking eye contact and felt his cheeks slightly flush and his heart metaphorically relaxing after feeling so tense just a few seconds ago

'that's... good" he returned the gaze up to the stranger without moving his head and returning with a slight smile of his own

"My name is Itadori Yuuji! But you can just call me Itadori!" The boy opened his eyes, still smiling 

"I'm..." The boy hesitated "...Junpei... Junpei Yoshino" he smiled slightly wider looking Itadori in his sparkling light brown eyes, almost golden with the suns help

Its the first time he's felt so warm and happy on the inside in a while

The boys walked to the destination Itadori wanted to reach, holding each others the whole way there for no particular reason, yet without realizing it Itadori had just saved someone else, as his grandfather had wished him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH LOVE  
> I love writing and reading mlm fluff sm it soothes my soul


	2. Picnic Partners (NobaMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they are dating at a comfortable stage
> 
> again, no real continuing plot just a bunch of fluff fanfics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no jjk spoilers :)
> 
> (also note,, Im not up to date with the anime im nearly finished season 1 so if anything is off I apologise)

"Give it back!" the brunette chuckled as she playfully punched the older girl's shoulder

"Nope~" Maki smirked still dangling the phone above her 

Nobara giggled as she lunged her hand toward the phone, held up high by maki

Maki snickered and held it even higher, while still sitting down on the patterned picnic blanket, painted gold by the setting sun

Nobara smirked and threw herself upward in an attempt to gain a height difference "HA! Gotch-"

As if on que, maki jumped up onto her feet and in the blink of an eye gently threw the phone upwards threw her right leg against Nobaras chest and chopped her back with her hand, catching the phone with her spare hand in the process.

"nngh" Nobara groaned as she held her stomach in pain

"Oww mAki I think I'm bleedinnggg" Nobara opened a singular eye and looked up at maki in hopes to trick her

"Yea right, you aren't that weak" Maki slightly smirked and offered her free hand to Nobara to help her up

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully and took Makis hand, pulling herself up in the process

Maki handed the phone back to her and sat back down on the picnic blanket

Nobara walked up to the blanket, placed her phone in the pocket of her blouse and sat down next to the mossy haired girl

they fell silent for a couple of seconds, taking the time to appreciate the sounds of the environment around them such as faint leaves brushing against each other, the gentle drops hitting the water of the lake nearby, rippling across the water and the gentle breeze swooping up the corners of the picnic blanket every now and then.  
"...Hey" Nobara spoke, breaking the near silent plains

"Hm?" Maki replied, turning her head to Nobaras, which was gazing at the stars above them

"If you never left where you grew up, do you think we would've met?" Nobara asked in a calming voice, not taking her eyes off the night sky

Maki turned back to the sky, following where Nabura's eyes were gazing 

"Probably not" She replied, turning back to Nobara, Landing her eyes on Nobara's which were yet to return Maki's gaze

They fell silent for a couple of seconds before it was broken yet again

"Well I'm glad we did meet" Maki stated, earning the other girl's gaze, their eyes meeting

Nobara smiled at Maki's words, warming up the chilly night time atmosphere

Maki returned the smile with her own and reached her arm out behind Nobaras back, signaling the brunette 

Nobara took the hint and leant her bodyweight onto Maki's empty shoulder, keeping her smile as she did so

Maki returned it by wrapping her right arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and leaned her head weight on Nobaras

"Me too..." Nobara replied to Makis own words

The moss haired girl gently brushed Nobaras light brown locks out of her eyes and gently placed a soft kiss against the girls forehead

Nobara smiled at the thought of for how soft Maki is, despite the vibe she gives off to others shes surprisingly gentle in private

The two of them sat in silence, taking in the nice feeling of the night's breeze and atmosphere, ending up falling asleep in a similar position, Nobaras head gently resting against Makis and both of Makis arms gently wrapped around Nobaras waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write aot fluff but im hella in the jjk mood rn


End file.
